Hero
by ilovelollipops23
Summary: Booth is being Brennans hero. Oneshot. Songfic. [BB]


Hero

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. 

Summary- Booth comes to be Brennan's hero. Takes place before Sully.

Doctor Temperance Brennan sat on the floor of her apartment crying. She was usually a strong, independent, brave woman that never needed help, but tonight was different. She had just finished a case that had been very emotional. Then, she found her boyfriend David had been cheating on her the whole time; some girl from a strip bar or something. He had also slapped her across the face when she asked him if he was cheating. He denied it. Then he slapped and punched her a couple times before leaving her.

It made her feel vulnerable. She was sitting in her apartment crying about a case and a boy that was cheating on her and had hit her. She wanted it all just to stop yet she couldn't get it to. Brennan felt helpless and that is one emotion she didn't like feeling.

**The Next Day**

Brennan woke up and looked at the clock. She almost fell out of bed when she saw it was 10:34 p.m. She looked at her cell phone and saw she had 6 new messages. There were 4 from Angela, 1 from Cam, and 1 from the Jeffersonian.

She decided to call Angela. After a couple of rings Angela picked up.

"Hey Ange"

"Oh my god Bren where are you hun."

"I won't be able to come in today. I have got a headache that Advil won't take care of." She didn't want her friend to know she had been crying all night.

"Ok. Do you want me to come over or something."

" No, I am fine."

"I could take you to the doctors"

"Really Ange I am fine," she snapped.

"Well ok. Bye." Angela said. It sounded as if she were sad Brennan noticed.

"Bye." She said hanging up the phone. She had not meant to be mean but she did not want her friend to find out. It hit her a couple minutes later that she had made Angela sad. Her best friend was sad because she couldn't be nice. Brennan then started to cry again as all the things that had happened rushed back to her.

**The Jeffersonian (A Few Hours Later)**

Booth entered the Jeffersonian whistling as he swiped his card. He walked up to the lab, then to Brennan's office trying to find her but couldn't. So he walked to Angela's office. He noticed that she looked sad sitting in her chair drawing circles in her lunch.

"Hey Angela." He got no response.

"Angela, you there," he said waving his hands in front of her face.

"What! Oh hi Booth"

"Have you seen Bones."

"She is sick today."

"Oh, are you ok you look kind of sad"

"I am fine. It is just Brennan called me to tell me she was sick. I asked her if she wanted me to come over and she snapped at me."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"You can check on her for me"

"I will go right now. Bye Angela."

"Bye Booth and thank you." She said with a slightly happier voice.

"You're welcome," he said then left.

**Brennan's Apartment**

Booth arrived a few minutes later at Brennan's apartment. He knocked on the door.

"Hey Bones let me in."

"No."

"Please."

"Go away Booth."

"Please Bones."

"Go away Booth."

The next thing Brennan knew she heard the clicking of the lock and saw the doorknob turning from the couch.

Booth entered and saw the dishes were undone from the night before, a couple empty pint ice cream containers, and the trash basket was full of tissues. He looked over to the couch and saw a curled up, puffy eyed Brennan. Brennan tried to hide her face under the covers but it was too late. Booth had seen the cuts and bruises. He rushed over to her.

"Bones let me see your face."

"No, Booth I said go away."

"Temperance let me see your face."

Brennan looked up. He never usually used her first name. She knew he meant.

"Bones how did this happen?"

"I fell."

"Temperance stuff like this does not happen on accident."

"Was it Dick231?"

She just sniffled and nodded. Then her body erupted into sobs. Booth sat down beside her. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. He kissed the top of her head. He let her sit there in his arms for the next couple of hours.

When she finally started to stop crying he pulled her chin up to look at him.

"Are you ok Bones?"

She just shook her head no. Then she buried her face into his chest and started to cry again.

A few minutes later her stereo turned on. Booth stood up and held his hand up to Brennan. She grabbed it and they started to sway together to the music.

_Let me be your hero_

_Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?_

Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

The music stopped and her stereo turned off. Their foreheads were now touching.

"Let me be your hero," Booth whispered.

"Ok," Brennan replied. Then she closed her eyes. Booth began to lean in and Brennan's breath hitched. First he kissed her eyelids, then her nose, and finally a soft kiss on the lips. He put his forehead against hers. He looked deep into her eyes and saw some of the pain gone.

He then grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom. He picked her up. Booth set Brennan on the counter. He grabbed a washcloth, wet it, and washed her face.

Booth then went into the other room and grabbed a big t-shirt. He handed it to her and she slipped it over her head. He grabbed her hand again. This time he led her to the bedroom.

They both got in the bed. Brennan snuggled close to Booth. She thought he could be her hero anytime because he had taken her pain away. Booth kissed the top of Brennan's head.

"Goodnight Bones."

"Goodnight Booth."

They both soon drifted off to sleep content in each others arms.

The End

Did you like it?? Please review. 

Love,

ilovelollipops23


End file.
